zodiac_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ebony War Merchant
Warrior of the Mayan Zodiac Code name: Ebony War Merchant Name: Civilian Alias: On angry Brother Age: Race: Species: Current occupation: Current place of work: Eyes: Hair: Height: Weight: Chinese Zodiac: Greek Zodiac: Personal History Not much is know but the Mayan Zodiac other than it is one of the few external weapon summon system Zodiac , however as one of the newly awakened Zodiacs this Mayan Zodiac has some big shoes to fill. Mayan's weapons 1 Pop Jaguar. The Teacher. Those born during this month have a special gift for transmitting knowledge. They are reflective, with good capacity for analysis. Weapon Form: Jaguar 2013 able to turn into a mechanical jaguar 2 Wo' The Frog. Silent Explorer. Those who search to find the answer to their doubts. Introverted with a great thirst for knowledge. Weapon Form: Amphibious robotic shinobi 3 Sip Serpent God; The Universe. The Power to Integrate the Universe. Gift of Command and great consciousness of action. Leadership and social sense. Weapon Form: The Giant mechanical serpent train capable transforming into a giant robot 4 Sotz' The Bat. Knowledge and Conscience. Sign characterizing those with social and altruistic interests. Generosity. Weapon Form: Mechanical swarm of bats able to disrupt visual and audio signals through highly localized sonic vibrations 5 Sek God of the Day. The Pig. Foundation. The month of those with great initiative, who like to take on projects, and who have the perseverance and discipline to see them through. Weapon Form: Motor cycle able to to transform into a hove cycle 6 Xul God of the Wind, the Philosopher. One who plants the seed with knowledge. Inclination for the intellectual. Month of those dedicated to erudite studies of a humanistic order. Indicates patience and tenacity. Weapon Form: Air soft weapons capabe of firing plant based ammo 7 Yaxk'in' New Sun, Green Sun. Lightning of the secret sun. Creativity, initiative. Also impulsiveness. Sympathy. This is the Sign of those with charisma and great sense of humor Weapon Form: Steel toe shoes able to give the wearer the ability to generate and grind currents of electricity 8 The Wise One, One who compiles. One who collects all the pieces. Sign of researches and scientists. Powers of intuition and deduction Weapon Form: Special puzzle sphere that disassembles and the piece would proceed to spread with in 360 degrees of a 20 foot radius. The pieces then returns and reshapes into a tool/key to handle any situation. 9 Ch'en The Moon, the Well. Enter into the Internal Well of knowledge. Spirituality. People born under this Sign are sensible and wise, and give religious meaning to life Weapon Form: Blessed tonfas 10 Yax Venus. The Disciple clears his mind, and is illuminated. Clarity of thought. Pragmatism that does not exclude spirituality, mental order. Weapon form: Special gauntlets that will collect the energy its absorps multiply it and redirect it into two punchs 11 Sak' God of the 20 Days, white color. The clouds and doubts dissipate. Characterizes those individuals with great capacity for solving problems. Favorable time for catching up on unfinished business. Weapon Form: Stop watch able to slow down time around them to accelerate themselves for 20 seconds 12 Keh New Fire, the White Deer. Break your habits with your singing and seek the White Light. Those who dare to change. Sign of the bold, of those who don't look back, of the enterprising and adventurous. Weapon Form: Robot capable of becoming a light cycle 13 Mak Young God, what is closed. Close what is wrong Time for making drastic decisions. Represents those who are decided. Sign of perfectionists and organizers. Weapon Form: Parkour gear that enchances the wearers natural physical abilties 14 K'ank'in Yellow Sun. Maturing Sun. Receive the light, the wisdom of your teacher. INTERPRETATION: Those born in this month have parapsychological or artistic aptitudes, also for initiating learning, especially in esoteric disciplines. Weapon Form: Greaves able to product sphere of light that explode on impact 15 Muwan' Young Eagle. Owl See in the darkness. Sign of the invincible, those who go beyond the surface. Indicates perseverance and sometimes, stubbornness. Weapon Form: Platinum wings that allow flight and mechanical owl that drops explosive rat shaped explosives 16 PAX The God of the Straight Nose, Music. Play the new music of the future. Sign of Innovators and people with joy of living. Favorable month for artistic creation. Weapon Form: Battle Axe 17 K'ayab Young Bird. Song and Rhythm. With the Song and with the Rhythm. INTERPRETATION: Sign of Actors and all those dedicated to entertainment. Also related to music. Indicates Harmony. Weapon Form: Android Anthromorphic nighting gale that can captivate her audience with the music of her voice and rhythm of her hips. 18 Kumk'u God of Water, of Essences. One who places the essence in the correct site to obtain spiritual nourishment. Sign that invites the search for the true meaning of things. Sign of Thinkers. Favorable month for reconciliation's. Weapon Form: Twin claymores able to manipulate water 19 Wayeb' Five Days of Ceremony. All who make mistakes. Fortune and Success smiles to those in this very short month. Indicates nobility, condescendence Weapon Form: A special soccer ball sized 6 sided die that allows the thrower to make 1 clone times the amount rolled between 1-5. Rolling a 6 turns doubles the amount rolled. 20. Ek Chuah, the black war chief When this is accessed the chosen warrior's body is consumed by the hungry earth that reforms into an exoskeleton that completely covers his flesh. Growing in height making about 8'11 standing clad in armor suited for Japanese Anime. Like the other Zodiac warriors the chosen only occupies a small portion of this form the rest filled with streams of flame filling around them. As the chosen warrior's fail safe the true form of Ek Chuah, the black war chief will consume the warrior allowing it to capture and consume it's prey to gain strength. Unless the host is able to conquer this host will be struck down by Gukumatz himself forcing the Mayan Zodiac to be taken out of the picture. Make note the Ek Chuah main weapons consists of his scorpion stinger whip and his shied. The Shield Calendar weapon system is similar to the Norse Zodiac weapon system but it was placed on shield since the selection of spirits is much larger. Nephilim power ''The power of word: ''The user can create any bestow an attribute or effect on any object he writes out with his chi to cause real life/time results. 010d.png 011.png 012f.png 013.png Key notes: 1. Only The host and the champions of the 12 spirits of his Zodiac can go in and out of the doors he summons. The only exception to this rule is rping asking special permission through the Gukumatz or God and it must be a full heart felt sincere performance. 2.Only The hose can use the weapons created by the transformed state of the 12 spirits, anyone attempting to touch them will end up being unable to unless trying to do disarm him. If a weapon him removed from the host's hand it will simply turn back into a spirit until their door is summoned again. Category:Warriors Category:Southern Category:Solar Powered Category:Nephilim